The Birthday Ride
by imonthebleachers
Summary: Bella is a geeky girl who loves Mustangs. What happens when her crush gets one and takes her for a ride? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: So this is my first FF story EVER! I've been reading them for a long time now, but never had the courage to post! I know it's not the greatest story ever written, but hey, it's mine and I like it. Please review and let me know what you think!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to Twilight. They all belong to SM.**

The sun came through the window and hit my face, causing my eyes to bolt open. I looked around at my surroundings, not entirely sure where I was. It took a moment for my mind to register the fact that there was a very sexy bronze haired male laying the bed with me. I turned my head and saw Edward Cullen's sleeping face, causing the events from the night before to come back to me...

**The night before....**

"BELLA!!!!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. She the came barreling into my room holding a garment bag. "Rose and I have your dress for the party!"

Rose appeared behind Alice holding a shoe box. "And the perfect shoes! And before you ask, yes, they are heels."

I groaned and fell backwards onto my bed. "How did I let you guys talk me into this?"

"Because you know we're right! Now get your ass up and hit the showers!" Alice demanded of me as she hung the dress up then began to take out all of her torture devices...I mean makeup and hair supplies.

"Fine! But I won't like it!" I stood and crossed my arms then made my way into the bathroom, muttering curses about them and their families. Which, of course, only made them laugh.

I've always been the geeky girl. Growing up with your father as the chief of police pretty much gave you an automatic invite to the Geeks of America. My two best friends, the aforementioned Alice and Rosalie, are also geeks. But, unlike me, they are wanted, desired, and have boyfriends. They can recite all of the fashion laws and are the local fashion police. God forbid they catch you wearing a pair of baggy jeans, an oversized t-shirt, and a pair of Chucks. They'll write you a ticket so fast your head would spin!! I should know. I have so many of those that I could use them all as wallpaper in my room.

After a 15 minute shower, I returned to my room in a towel, only to find that they had already gotten themselves almost completely ready. "How the hell did you two get ready that fast?"

Rose looked at me and smirked as she held out a robe for me to slip on. "Talent and practice my dear. Now, get your ass in the robe then sit. We don't have much time to get you ready!"

I looked at the clock and groaned. There was two hours until we were supposed to leave. If two hours wasn't enough time, then I don't know what the hell they were planning to do to me.

"I don't even see why we have to have this party anyway!" Alice and Rosalie had came up with the idea of having a party for my 17th birthday. Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, had the entire house to himself for the week. The second Jasper told her about his parents leaving, I could see the wheels turning in her spiky hair covered head.

Rosalie huffed as she worked on my hair, adding more curls to my already wavy locks. "Because Bella, Jasper's parents are gone and you need to loosen up and have some fun! Besides, you're our best friend. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't throw a party for you?"

I crossed my arms like a stubborn 5 year old. "You'd be great friends that I didn't want to kill at the moment!" I glared at them through the mirror, which caused Alice to glare back as she was trying to do my makeup.

"Isabella Marie Swan! If you don't stop it and let us finish getting you ready there will be hell to pay!" Alice leered at me and I huffed in defeat.

"Evil little pixie." I poked my tongue out at her then sat back and closed my eyes.

Finally, the torture was finished and I was deemed ready. I looked down at the royal purple colored scarp of fabric that I was now wearing. Well, it was supposedly a dress. At least, as far as Alice and Rose were concerned it was. It had a French tag, which could only mean one thing....expensive. The heels, oh the heels. They were three inch tall black deathtraps. I think Alice said they were Monolo's or something like that. Fashion was a foreign language to me.

We all walked out to Alice's Porsche. The fact that the little pixie could even handle a car like that was something that I would never understand. As we got in, I stared adoringly at the inside of the car. "Oh Alice, this car really is sexy. No Mustang, but still sexy."

Another thing that made me such an odd girl in everyone's eyes was my love for cars. Granted, I didn't know anything and everything there was about them. Hell, I couldn't tell you what half the things were if you asked me. But I could show you haw to take it all apart, clean it, then put it back together again. That's what happens when a 3 year old goes outside to help her dad work on his car...you become addicted.

I'd read books about cars. Any car. It didn't matter what kind. Then, when I was eight years old and looking through one of my dad's car magazines, I saw it. The most gorgeous car I had ever seen. That was the beginning of my Mustang obsession. I had posters on my walls of Mustangs, a Mustang calender and even a Mustang clock. Not to mention my favorite shirt which sported the Mustang emblem.

Alice snorted and looked back at me as she started the engine. "Oh Bella, please. A Mustang would be no match for my baby." She rubbed the steering wheel lovingly then pulled out of my driveway and headed towards the Whitlock's.

I leaned up and looked at Rose. "Is Emmett gonna be there?" Emmett McCarty was Rose's boyfriend. They had been together since elementary school, just like Alice and Jasper had been.

"Damn right. My man goes where I go. And besides, you know he loves you like a sister." Rose smiled back at me then looked out the window as we pulled into the driveway of the Whitlock's house.

Alice parked in front of the house and squealed when she saw Jasper standing outside waiting for her. After running to him and jumping into his arms, they began to maul each others faces.

"Fuck Alice! It's my birthday! I so don't wanna see that shit. Get a fucking room!" I stomped past them towards the house, only to be distracted by the panty dropping roar of a Mustang engine. I slowly turned around and gasped at the sight before me. "Holy mother of all things mechanic and greasy..." My mouth dropped open as Edward Cullen stepped out of the sexiest piece of machinery I had ever fucking seen.

Rose walked up behind me then leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Bella darling, you're drooling." I quickly closed my mouth then looked back at her as I wiped my chin, only to glare at her when I found no drool. "Bitch."

See, Edward Cullen had always been the object of my daydreams, fantasies, and anything else you could think of. He was best friends with Jasper and Emmett, and also the hottest guy in school. We always got along well seeing as we were always stuck together whenever the 6 of us hung out. Plus...he loved cars just as much as I did. We'd talked about cars more than we would anything else. And when the new website was up showing the 2010 Mustang, we were in heaven. Yet, the fact that he was now getting out of a Black 2004 Mustang convertible GT baffled me. Not only because it was my fucking dream car, but because just yesterday I had seen Edward drive his Volvo out of the school parking lot.

"What the fuck Edward?! Where did you...how did you...what the fuck?!" I walked up to him slowly, not only because I was scared I was gonna fall flat on my face, but also because I didn't feel worthy of being in the presence of the car that was sitting right behind him.

He smirked and I almost fell over just from the sexiness of him. "I just got it today. I went down to Port Angeles and traded in the Volvo. Isn't it fucking sexy?" He ran his hand over the front hood and smiled down at the metallic black paint his fingers were grazing over.

I just stood there and stared at the Mustang emblem. I could feel my fingers just itching to touch it. "Take me for a ride Edward. Please." The words left my mouth before I knew what I was saying. I looked up at him and sighed in relief when I saw him nod.

"Hop in." He got into the drivers side and looked over at me as I got in. "But I must warn you, I refuse to go the speed limit in this car."

I stared at him once again. "Edward, I'd call you a fucking idiot if you didn't let her horses run." I then watched as he placed the key in the ignition then turned the car on. The roar of the engine caused my panties to become wetter than they already were just from being around Edward. I bit my bottom lip hard and closed my eyes, just taking in the sound. Edward then revved the engine, making my panties even wetter. I opened my eyes and looked over at him, hit forcefully by the sight. If I thought that Edward and the Mustang were sexy by themselves, I never thought what the sight of them both together would be.

"Go Edward. Let her run." I almost didn't recognize my own voice. It sounded so raspy and raw with desire from the sight before me.

"With _pleasure,_ Bella." He winked at me then took off, causing my heart to skip a beat.

The sound of the engine as he took advantage of the car's horsepower caused me to let out a loud moan without my knowledge. I suddenly became a victim of word vomit. "Holy fuck Edward! You and this car belong together!" I looked over at him, my eyes wide from what I had said.

He just glanced at me and smirked. "I bet you'd look sexier behind the wheel than I do." He winked at me then turned his attention back to the road. After a few more moments he pulled over then got out.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I unbuckled then got out as well. He walked over and stood right in front of me, his green eyes dark with something that I couldn't figure out.

"It's your turn to drive." He stepped around me and got into the passengers seat before I could say a word. After looking back at him, I ran over to the drivers side and got in, amazed that I had not fallen in my haste.

After buckling my self in, I ran my thumb over the horse on the steering wheel. Edward's voice brought me out of my awe-induced-coma. "Are you gonna drive her or just stare at her Bella?"

I looked over at him and smirked. Without answering him back, I shifted the car into first and took off down the road, the power of the car surging through my hands and to the rest of my body. I had never felt so fearless and powerful. I glanced at Edward after driving a few moments and bit my lip. "You so just fucking made my birthday Edward. This is amazing."

He looked at me and smiled his lopsided grin. "I'd do anything for you Bella. I thought you'd have figured that out by now."

I glanced at him again and opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. My mind couldn't focus on the road, and not wanting to destroy the car, I pulled over and parked then looked down at my lap. "Yeah Edward...because that's what friends do..."

I then heard Edward let out a frustrated grown. "Damn it Bella! You still don't get it!" I felt my face being directed towards him. I looked into his eyes and gasped at what I saw. _Love._ "Isabella! I've loved you since we were kids! I've always wanted to be with you! This Mustang, hell, my love of cars period, was all for _you_. I wanted you to notice me for more than a friend. I always..."

I cut him off then by leaning over and crushing my lips onto his. We both let out a moan at the contact, both feeling the spark that erupted from our skin. My hands automatically wound themselves into his hair, trying desperately to pull him even closer to me. I barely registered his hands moving to my shoulders and holding me tight as his tongue slid across my lips, begging for the entrance that I readily granted him. Our tongues then began to do a dance together, both of us moaning each time they touched.

Hours could have passed as we continued to kiss and touch and show each other what we had kept secret for so long. The ringing of Edward's phone from his pocket finally drew us apart. He quickly took it out and glared at the screen. "Fucking Emmett. He has the worst fucking timing ever!" He flipped the phone open and barked out a 'what!?' into the mouthpiece. After talking to him for a minute, he snapped his phone closed. "We need to get back. They're worried that we're on the side of the road dead." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss to my lips. "Bella, please say you'll attend your birthday party with me at your side as your date...and as your boyfriend."

I leaned forward and kissed his lips hard, then spoke softly against his lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way Edward."

Edward smiled his crooked smile again then kissed me once more. Before sitting back in his seat, he spoke softly, "Let them run baby,."

I smirked at him as I sat back then put the car in drive. "With _pleasure_."


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost, I'd like to say that I am just...blown away by the response to this story! Thank you guys so much!! If you want to know how the story is going in-between posts, follow me on Twitter! Link is on my profile.  
I'd also like to dedicate this story to my best friend Emily. She is the inspiration for a lot of what happens in this story and I want her to know that she'll find her Edward. It just takes time.**

**There will be a longer AN at the bottom.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.  
**

* * *

After thinking about everything that happened the night before, I let out a soft sigh. It all still felt too good to be true. _Edward Masen Cullen is actually my boyfriend! And he has my dream car! _And _we made out in that very same car!_ I seriously felt like I was living in a dream world of some sort. I mean seriously, come on! Things like this just don't happen to me!

While laying there pondering what I had done to deserve this amazing turn of events, I felt an arm slide around my waist and hold me tight. A sigh escaped from the lips of the arm's owner, which caused me to sigh in return. I could feel him placing soft kisses to my hair and leading to my face as he rose up above me, his weight being held by his other arm. When I raised my eyes to his and looked deeply into the emerald pools, I couldn't help but bite my lip at the sexy way his hair was tousled.

He then leaned down and kissed me, causing a groan to slip past my lips and vibrate against his. The hand that he had been caressing my waist with moved up to gently cup my cheek. "Morning girlfriend," he softly said as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Morning to you too, boyfriend." I felt a goofy grin spread across my face and couldn't find it in me to care. I couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. The way the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering was, however, making me feel the need to sit up. After doing so I leaned in and kissed Edward, then stood and stretched, looking around as I did so. "Uhm, Edward? When did we get to your house?"

He got up from the bed as well and walked over to me, putting his arms around my waist from behind and holding me tightly to him. "You crashed on Jasper's couch so instead of staying at his house for the rest of the night, I figured I'd bring you here." He kissed the side of my head then stood back and took my hand, leading me out of his room and towards the kitchen.

Just as we walked into the kitchen the front door of Edward's house burst open and a little pixie ran inside. "_ISABELLA!_ I have been so worried about you! No text telling me that you were going home with Edward or anything!! And..." Alice finally took in the sight before her, her eyes zeroing in on Edward's and my hands laced together. Tinker Bell then began squealing and without warning Edward and I were both stumbling backwards from the force of her hug. "I knew this was going to happen!"

I rolled my eyes as I patted her back. "Oh yes, the all seeing and all knowing Alice Brandon. You and those _visions_ of yours have gotten us in more trouble than I'd like to even think about any time soon."

Alice then stood back and glared at me. "You just wait Bella. One of these days you're going to be happier than a pig in shit about my visions! And then I'll be the one looking at you and saying_ 'I told you so!_'"

I shook my head at her then looked at Edward, who had a very sexy smirk on his lips. "What're you smirking at Eddie?" I knew that he hated being called anything but his actual name. But ever since we were kids I was the only one allowed to call him Eddie.

Edward looked over at me and winked then looked at Alice again. "Hey Al, why don't you take Bella shopping for something to wear for our date tonight."

I quickly looked up at him, my mouth open and eyes wide. "_Date?_ What date?" Alice started squealing while bouncing up and down and clapping. I looked at her and glared as realization hit me. "No, Alice, please, anything but Bella Barbie! Please Alice!!" The pixie pulled out her phone and began calling her favorite stores, reserving dressing rooms for us.

I turned to Edward and glared. "This is all your fault!" Dropping his hand, I crossed my arms and pouted, letting my inner four year old shine through.

"Baby, come on. I promise tonight will be worth it." He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my face upward so that we were looking into each others eyes. "I'm going to take you somewhere and do something with you that I've always wanted to do." He then leaned down and kissed me, causing my knees to become Jello.

After pulling away I looked into his eyes once more. "You know, you're not always going to be able to dazzle your way out of things." I then turned around and grabbed my purse from the counter and followed Alice out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Alice! Can I talk to you for a second?" Edward appeared in the living room and I had to struggle with myself to keep from running at him and tackling him to the ground.

Alice handed me her keys and smiled. "Passengers side, not the drivers side."

Sticking my tongue out at her, I took the keys from her hand then walked outside and got into the car. Reaching over, I put the keys into the ignition and started it, then turned on the radio.

"She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time! If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me. You belong with me." I sang along with Taylor Swift as I waited for Alice. While singing, though, I couldn't help but smile. without even realizing it I had been living this song since I was a kid. But, like Taylor in the music video, I got him in the end.

Right as the song ended Alice got into the car and smiled over at me. "Bella, he is a keeper. I hope you know that he is completely taken with you. And just wait until you see what he has planned for you tonight!" She then pulled out of the drive way and started heading towards Port Angeles.

While watching the trees through the window I couldn't help but think. And the conclusion that I came to ended up coming out of my mouth before I even realized i had spoke. "Whatever it is he has planned will be amazing as long as it involves him and I somewhere together. That's all I care about Al." I looked over at her and smiled, but, after seeing the look on her face, it turned into a scowl. "Alice, just, try not to kill me today, ok? I mean, don't I have something in my closet that I can wear instead of going to the city for a torture session?"

I heard a very unlady-like snort come from Alice's tiny body. "Bella, puhlease. Like I'd let you go out on your first date with Edward in something from last season!" she dramatically took a hand from the steering wheel and placed it over her heart. "That really hurts Bell. I thought you knew me better than that." She glanced over at me and pouted.

Now, usually, I can resist peoples pouting. But Alice was another thing entirely. No one had ever been able to resist it. So, after struggling not to give in, i did anyway. "Fine Alice! Fine!" I crossed my arms again and glared out the window.

When we finally reached our destination Alice had to practically drag me out of the car and into the store. "Isabella Marie Swan! If you don't stop it right now I'm going to tell Edward about you still sucking your thumb!"

I turned and glared at her, my arms falling to my sides with my hands clenched into fists. "You wouldn't dare!!"

Alice just smirked at me and slowly crossed her arms. "Believe me, _I will_." She then turned around and began dancing towards the multitude of dresses in the back corner of the store.

After stomping my foot I followed her. She already had several dresses laid on top of an armchair. I walked over to the ones she had chosen and groaned. "Alice! These aren't dresses! They're towels! Very short and small towels that wouldn't even cover my ass!"

Tinker Bell just ignored me and continued to look through them all. After she chose a few more she pushed me into a large fitting room with orders to strip down to my underwear. After letting her know that I had done so I watched as she carried the dresses in.

"Uhm, Alice, that's like 20 dresses! Do I really have to try all of them on?" I began pulling on the first one which was about mid-thigh in length.

"Yes Bella. You have to try them all on unless we find the perfect dress in the process." She made me turn around so she could get a good view of the dress then threw another one at me.

As I turned and looked in the mirror after pulling on the fourteenth dress, my mouth dropped open and let out a gasp. It was the most gorgeous dress I'd ever seen. It was a deep teal color strapless cocktail dress that grazed the top of my knees. The skirt was made of multiple layers of fabric, but wasn't poofy. The torso was tight, yet didn't made me feel like I couldn't breathe. I turned and looked t Alice. "This is the one Al. This is it." I didn't even know what the hell Edward had planned for our date, but this was the dress I wanted to wear.

Alice walked around me, observing the way the dress fit. Once she was standing in front of me again she began to clap. "Oh Bella it's perfect! Now we just have to find the right shoes! And I know exactly how to do your hair!"

After we purchased the dress, found the right shoes, then went shopping for the right accessories, we left Port Angeles and headed for Alice's house. I called Charlie and let him know that I would be spending the night with Alice, which he was totally fine with.

When we got to her house Alice pulled me up to her room and sent me into the bathroom for a shower. As I got out and began to dry off I heard Alice talking to someone. "Edward, it's Alice. You can just come pick Bella up here at my place." There was a moment of silence then she spoke once more, but I couldn't make out what it was she was saying.

Just when I was about to open the door it opened for me, only to reveal Alice holding the undergarments we had bought. "Here, put on these on then I'll do your hair."

I smirked then bowed down. "Yes Master." As I turned to walk back into the bathroom I felt a hard slap on my ass, which made me squeal. "MARY ALICE BRANDON!" I turned to glare at her but found that she was in a ball on the floor, laughing hysterically. "Oh ha ha _ha_ Alice." I slammed the door shut then pulled on the black strapless bra and matching thong.

When I walked back into Alice's bedroom I saw that she had her vanity all set up with her curling iron and make up. "Ah, I see you have all the torture supplies out." I sat in the vanity chair and watched as she made my hair even more wavy. Once she was done with that, she began doing my makeup then told me to pull on my dress and shoes.

Just as I was slipping my feet into the heels I heard the doorbell ring, which caused my heart to speed up and made the butterflies flutter once more. Alice looked at me and smiled. "Wait here until I call you." She then ran down the stairs and I could hear her open the door. I felt a huge grin spread across my face when I heard Edward's laugh. It sounded so velvety, like his voice. I could listen to both all day and never get bored. "Bella! Edward's here! Come on down!"

I took a deep breath and grabbed the little silver clutch. After making sure everything was where it was supposed to be, I began walking down the stairs. Just as I was walking around the twist in the staircase, I caught a glimpse of him. My breath hitched and I lost all concentration. My foot missed the last few stairs, which caused me to fall forwards. Just when I should have met the floor, I felt two strong arms wrap around me. "Bella, sweet clumsy Bella. What am I going to do with you?"

I looked up and was met with the intensity of his emerald eyes. "Edward, you can do _anything_ to me you like."

He smirked at me as he set me upright, keeping his arms around my waist as he leaned in and kissed my lips softly. "Oh, is that so? I just might have to take you up on that later tonight."

After saying goodbye to Alice, Edward led me out to his Mustang. I bit my lip as I looked at it. Even after driving it, I couldn't help but feel amazed at just how sexy it was. Edward then helped me into the passengers seat, then got himself into the drivers side. As he started the engine I looked at him and smiled. "So, where are you taking me Eddie?"

He just smirked at me and put the car into first gear. "You'll see Bella. You'll see."

* * *

**OK! So, that's chapter two, obviously. I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to be. It wasn't even intended to be more than a o/s, but you guys wanted more, so I'm giving it to you.  
I wanna thank everyone for reviewing chapter one! You guys are the reason that I've decided to make this longer.  
And to those that have put this story on alert and have put it on their favorites list, thanks! It means so much to me that you guys like this story.****  
Any ideas about where the date is going to be? Whoever gets it right will get a shout out in the next chapter's AN _and_ will actually be in the next chapter!  
Now, anyone want Mustangward to show up in front of their house? Then leave me a review and I'll send him your way!!!**

**~imonthebleachers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys! Here it is! Chapter 3! Sorry about the wait! But here it is, as promised! I hope you guys like it! Now, no one quessed right on where the first date was going to be, so yeah, sorry! So, I used this story's inspiration, Emily, instead(:  
Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I gazed out the window as the Mustang zoomed through the streets of Forks. I had no idea where Edward was taking me, nor did I really care at the moment. Hell, he could take me to the hospital and I wouldn't care.

Feeling something on my leg, I looked down and smiled when I saw Edward's hand holding onto my thigh. I then placed my hand on his, which caused him to slowly turn his hand over and lace his fingers through mine. When we got to a stop light, he pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly. He looked over at me and smiled softly then spoke in that sexy voice of his. "I love you Isabella."

I Smiled wide at him then leaned over the center console and kissed his lips softly. "I love you too Edward." We were then jerked out of our little world when a car honked behind us. Looking ahead, we saw that the light was now green, which caused me to blush.

Edward continued to drive and we made small talk along the way. After ten more minutes, he pulled into a parking lot. I smiled widely when I noticed that it was in front of my favorite bookstore. "Eddie, what are we doing here?"

He just smirked then cut the engine. "Patience, Bella." He quickly got out and walked around the front end. I looked up at him through the window as he opened my door. Taking his hand when he offered it to me, I got out of the car, my eyes still locked with his. The intensity of his gaze caused me to blush and look down at my feet. He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my face up then leaned down and softly kissed my lips. "You're so beautiful Isabella."

I smiled softly up at him then bit my lip as I finally took in what he was wearing. The black button up hugged his torso perfectly making my mouth water slightly. And his Khaki's hugged him in all the right places. He looked amazing and I just wanted to pull him back into the Mustang and take advantage of him.

He led me to the front door of the bookstore, which looked closed since all the lights were off. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face, which only caused him to msile more. He opened the door and led me inside, where right in front of the register a small table was set up for two, complete with lit candles and flowers. I looked up at him in awe, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Edward...how?"

He just smiled and placed his hand on my neck, his thumb softly moving across my cheek. "I'd give you the moon and the stars, Isabella." He leaned down and softly kissed my cheek, then looked towards the counter at the girl who stood there. "Emily, thanks so much for helping me with this."

I looked at Emily and smiled wide, then quickly walked to her and hugged her. she and I had been friends for a few years. "Wow Em, thanks for this."

Emily just smiled and hugged me back. Her mom owned this store and the both of them always made sure that when a book came in that I wanted, a copy was set aside for me. Hell, they would sometimes stay open later when I was too caught up in a book to leave. "No problem Bells. That guy really does love you, you know."

I smiled and nodded, then hugged her again. "I think I'm just beginning to realize that." Emily then walked up the stairs that led to the apartment over the store, where she and her mom lived.

Edward walked to one of the chairs and pulled it out, smiling over at me. "Shall we, my love?"

I walked over to him and sat down, looking at him as I did. "This truly is amazing Edward."

He smiled down at me then walked over and took his seat in his own chair. "It makes me so happy that you like this." He picked up a bottle of Sprite that had been placed in a bucket of ice next to the table and poured us both a glass. After handing me mine, he then took the lids off of our plates, revealing two plates of mushroom ravioli.

Smiling, I looked up at him then back at my plate once more. "This looks amazing baby." I then picked up my fork and took a bite, moaning at the taste. "And it tastes just as amazing as it looks."

The both of us ate slowly, talking about random things between mouthfuls. The fact that we could have such easy conversation made me smile to myself. I had always thought that he and I were so open with eachother, but now that everything truly was out in the open, I realized that I never had felt so at ease around him. Before, it always seemed like there was something lying just under the surface of the looks and touches, no matter how subtle they all were. Now that I finally knew what it was, I couldn't be happier.

I jumped slightly in my seat when I felt something brush against my calf. Looking up at Edward, I saw that he had a slight smirk on his lips. "Eddie, what else do you have planned for tonight?"

He smiled at me as he continued to rub his foot against my calf. "Well love, your favorite couch is open, how about we sit there for a little bit and talk?"

I bit my lip then looked towards the bookshelves, the call of all the books getting to me. "Uhm, why don't we talk while we look at the books?"

Edward smiled at me then stood, hold his hand out towards me for me to take. "Anything you wish." I smiled up at him as I placed my hand in his then led him back towards the back corner of the store.

Once we were between a few of the shelves, I began looking at all the Shakespeare, biting my lip. Picking up Romeo and Juliet, I turned it over and ran my fingers softly over the cover. Looking up at Edward, I smiled as I spoke. "This...this is my favorite."

He took the book from my hands and began looking through it. I watched the concentration on his face as he looked over each page before flipping to the next. Then, his lips turned up in a smile as he found what he must've been looking for. He then began to read, causing my knees to go weak. "'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'" He then looked into my eyes and smiled. "Ever since we had to read this in ninth grade, that quote has always reminded me of you."

Tears welled slightly in my eyes as I leaned up and kissed him. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers tangled themselves into his hair as he pushed me back into the shelves. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted. When I felt his tongue touch mine, I let out a moan and pushed my body against his. His hips pressed back into mine, causing me to feel his erection, making me moan even more. Finally, I needed to breathe, which caused me to tear my lips from his.

He picked me up then carried me to the couch in the front of the store, which he laid me back on. He then climbed on top of me and started to kiss down my neck to my collarbone, causing me to begin moaning once more. "Oh shit, Ed, no, not here." I sat up and carefully pushed him back. "We need to stop. I don't want to do this here." I looked into his eyes and bit my lip. "I want to though, so bad. Just remember that. I put my hand on his cheek, which he closed his eyes and leaned into.

"I want you too, Bella." He leaned in and chastely kissed my lips, which caused me to smile. He then stood and looked up at him with a questioning look. "Bathroom. I err..have a little problem."

I giggled then nodded, watching him walk towards the back where the bathroom was located.

Right after Edward shut the bathroom door, I heard a noise and looked in the direction it came from. I stood and raised my eyebrows when I saw Emily creeping slowly down the stairs, carrying a bag full of what looked like toilet paper. She turned her head and looked at me, her eyes going wide at the realization that I heard her. After a long pause, Emily broke the silence. "Uhm, hey Bella. Where's Edward?" she looked around then tried to hide the bag behind her.

"He's in the bathroom Em. But, I'm guessing that you're not bringing all that toilet paper to him, huh?" I crossed my arms and waited for her answer, though I already knew what it would be.

"Uhm, no. But hey, listen, if anyone asks, I was upstairs all night. I never left, ok?" She began to slowly walk towards the front door while still looking at me.

I slowly shook my head, though smirked at her. "No problem Em, just make sure my dad doesn't catch you TPing, ok?"

Emily nodded then bolted out the door. I giggled as I sat back on the couch once more. Moments later, Edward reappeared, looking at his phone. "Shit Bell, I gotta get you back to Alice's. It's almost midnight."

I quickly stood and took his hand, looking up at him with a pout that I knew he couldn't resist. "Can I drive baby?"

He groaned and looked away. "Bella! You know I can't resist that look!"

I reached up and moved his head so that he was looking at me. "Pweaseeeeeeee?"

He groaned again then reached into his pocket and handed me the keys, causing me to squeal and throw my arms around his neck, kissing him. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me back for a few moments before stepping back and leading me out to the Mustang. "Just remember babe, let her run." He winked at me then opened the drivers side dor, letting me inside before jogging around to the passengers side and getting in.

I started the car then drove to Alice's, making it there in half the time. When I turned off the engine, Edward got out and opened my door once more, then took my hand and let me up to the front door. I smiled up at him as he reached over and brushed a stray pice of hair behind my ear. "Thank you for tonight Edward. It truly was amazing."

He smiled down and me. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Bella." He then leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled as I watched him begin to back away towards his car. Once he was halfway there, he turned and jogged the rest of the way to his car, waving at me as he drove away.

Just as I was about to turn and open the door, I saw a police car pass by the house, with what looked like Emily sitting in the back seat. "Oh fuck, good job Em!" I quickly ran inside to grab Alice, telling her that we needed to head down to the station and bail out our friend.

Alice looked at me with shock written on her face. "Was she TPing again?!"

I nodded, "Yep. And I wouldn't be surprised if Josh was in the car with her."

Alice shook her head, handing me a pair of regular clothes. "Well, you better change or your dad is gonna be looking at you weird."

I nodded. "We're gonna have to teach Em and Josh how to TP without getting caught."

Alice just smirked. "Bells, you are the master, so yes, I suppose."

I winked at her then went to change, a smile plastered on my face. Even bailing one of my friends out of jail wasn't gonna do anything to spoil my night.


End file.
